Prior art systems do not provide real time documentation of every power device, PD, connected to a network including PDs which can be moved from one physical location to another, i.e., a VOIP telephone.
Installation and maintenance of communications patch panels are complex processes that generally require the work of highly skilled installers and network managers. Further, connecting communications cables to communications patch panels generally requires detailed instructions and great care on the part of an installer. It is desirable to provide a communications patch panel that simplifies the process of installing and maintaining a patch panel and further simplifies the routing of communications cables to and from patch panels.
The present invention is directed to systems and methods that facilitate the installation of communications cabling and communications patch panels. Systems and methods of the present invention further facilitate the maintenance and revision of installed cable and the maintenance of communications patch panels.